


As usual?

by Laura_c



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_c/pseuds/Laura_c
Summary: What sems like a normal day in Antonio's day get a 180° turn





	As usual?

This morning i woke up, as usual. I made my mate, as usual. I begun reading the new dairy, as usual.

It took me no time to reach to the obituaries, a gulty pleasure i looked uppon carefully, as usual.  
Thats when i saw it " _Antonio Enrique Gomez. May rest in peace. He will never be forgoten by his friends and sons_.". I read it again, not fully beliving it. It was my name, it was my birth date.

The dairy fall from my hands: the death date was **yesterday**.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a translation of my original story, i know is not perfect, but i kinda like it


End file.
